CHANGES AND VISITS FROM THE PAST
by Rachel123
Summary: Sometimes when you want to forget something, make sure it forgets you. Chapter 4 now up.
1. Chapter 1

CHANGES AND VISITS FROM THE PAST-  
By Rachelle Williams

A/N: My friend, Sue, hates Joss Whedon for parting Cordelia and Angel. Although all of my BtVS and AtS loving friends consider Joss to be god, as do I, Sue stopped believing that after You're Welcome aired. So, here's to Sue M. 

Xover: with BtVS

Summary: Set in season three of AtS, Angel has his humanity after saving a group of people who were very powerful, and as a reward for that, they turned Angel into a human. He confesses his love to Cordelia shortly after, and they are going out. But, what happens when one day the Scoobies decide to visit? How will Buffy react? (Note: No Darla, no Connor, no Wesley turning evil (In this fic, he is still with Virginia) and Gunn and Fred happy)

Parings: C/A, B/S, F/G,

Disclaimer: Do you have to remind me for the 100th time how unlucky I am to NOT OWN ANGEL!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/START/

Cordelia and Fred worked in the kitchen on Wesley's birthday cake. Wesley had no idea that there was a surprise party for him, he just strollded around, giving them clues. They couldn't wait till they actually gave him the the cake and said 'Happy Birthday' to him. Virginia had already arranged a lot of stuff in the garden of the Hyperion. Wesley wasn't the sunshine kind, so he didn't go to the garden much, that's why they chose to do it there, during morning he wouldn't go there, at night though, Virginia will take him there. Cordelia put the finishing touches on the cake.

"There! That should do it!" Cordelia said.

They both carefully put the cake in the freezer.

Angel came in, actually wearing white.

"Hey, hon" Angel said as he walked past Cordelia and Fred to the fridge and pulled out a beer bottle.

"Hi, sweetie" Cordelia greeted back.

"I hope you know, I said that to Fred" Angel smirked.

Cordelia sprayed some whip cream on him. Fred clamped a hand over her mouth. 'Uh oh' she thought. Angel looked at Cordelia and grinned.

"So, you wanna play, huh?" Angel stepped closer to Cordelia.

Cordelia ran at full speed and Angel followed her, both laughing. Fred walked out of the kitchen to see the war of the month. Cordelia running and Angel chasing her. Finally Angel caught up to her. She still grasped the whipped cream can in her hand. Angel raised her hand to her face, turned it around so it was facing her face, and just sprayed. Cordelia screamed out loud! Fred started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, my god! Angel, stop!" Cordelia demanded as her face became a whipped cream shrine. They both drop down on the couch, laughing hysterically. Angel still trying to make a big, fluffy, snow cone out of Cordelia's face. Suddenly, Fred cleared her throat. To that sound Cordelia and Angel both looked up and saw Fred pointing towards the door. What they saw next are the people they wished NEVER to see again. Standing a few feet apart the door were...

The Scoobies. And they had seen everything. 

"You guys...?" Angel questioned, his face clearly showing how shocked he is.

Buffy looked hurt. While the others just looked plain shocked. A long beat later...

"Okay, why are you guys spraying each other with stuff?" Willow asked, her face a mush of surprise, shock, and confusion.  
Angel looked down at Cordelia, who looked back at him. They both stood up and composed themselves. Fred threw Cordelia a towel and she wiped her face of the massive cream.

"Oh, um, hi" Cordelia tried to change the subject, and soon Angel joined her.

"What brings you here?" Angel said quickly, trying to hide any traces of nervousness, although it was clearly visible in his voice.

"Willow asked a question..." Buffy stared coldly at the two.

Both looked at each other, their nervous bubbles about to burst when (To Angel and Cordelia's much relief) Gunn came in with demon goo all over him. It was green and slimey.

"Yo, got any fresh clean towels or extra clothes?" Gunn said as he walked in, not noticing the guests.

"Uh... Gunn.." Fred pointed towards the Scoobies. Gunn looked at them, finally realizing. He nodded his hello to them. The gang's view shifted back to Angel and Cordelia. They both looked nervous, especially with one very pissed off slayer looking at them.

"Really, guys, what's up with you two?" Xander asked curiously. The couple's nervousness burst was once again interrupted by Wesley walking in holding a stack of papers. He notices the Scoobies.

"Oh! Buffy! How great to see you" Wesley said. He shaked Giles' hand, nodded his head to Tara, Willow, Dawn, Anya and Xander and just looked at Spike.

"Didn't give me anything but a look" Spike muttered. Wesley went to stand by Cordelia and Angel, knowing they were in an uncomfortable position.

"Uhm... We have rooms. Do you wanna stay?" Wesley said after a disturbingly long silence, hoping they weren't staying for TOO long. The Scoobies nodded except for Buffy who just coldly stared at the two very nervous people. "Okay then" Wesley, Gunn, Xander, Spike and a very uncomfortable and nervous Angel went to get the Scoobies luagguage.

Buffy stared coldly at Cordelia. Cordelia walked away from the scene, while Fred showed the girls to their room. An hour later, (When the introductions were done) the bags were in their respective owners' rooms, Xander and Anya had gone in the garden. Giles and Wesley were in Wesley's office, Dawn and Fred had gone out to get ice cream, Willow and Tara were up in their room and Cordelia was up in her and Angel's room talking to Virginia on the phone so Wesley's couldn't hear their conversation and Spike was in the basement with Gunn, so that left Angel and Buffy in the main hall. Angel was reading a magazine while sipping on beer. Buffy was staring at him.

'He never read a magazine before...' Buffy thought. "So, you never did answer my question.." Buffy said to Angel. Angel looked up from his magazine, and gulped. 'Boy I hope she doesn't stake me, or anything..' that was all Angel could think of.

Angel took a deep breath and started. "Cordelia and I are together" Buffy's eyes widened. 'Did he just day he was dating CORDELIA CHASE!' Buffy's mind screamed. "What!" Buffy yelled. Angel nearly fell off the edge of the couch, he cleared his ear and looked up at the now basically panicking slayer. The yelling brought Wesley and Giles out of Wesley's office and Anya and Xander out of the garden. "HOW CAN YOU BE DATING CORDELIA! SHE WAS HORRIBLE!" Buffy screamed to Angel. Spike and Gunn sped in from the basement. "Why Cordelia! Why not Fred or-or Wesley!" Buffy screamed not knowing what she was saying. Spike and Gunn blew with hysterica and Giles struggled to keep a straight face, while Xander choked and Anya didn't get it. Wesley glared at all of them. "Oh.." Wesley, defeated, went back into his office. Giles followed him. Buffy stumbled off to her bedroom, nearly breaking the stairs with her strength.

"Won't you go and get her or something?" Spike jealously questioned. Angel shook his head "She's gonna stake me" Angel and Gunn sprinted out the door.

"THEY'RE TOGETHER!" Xander screamed, but finally realized none of the fang gang were currently present in the room. "Do the people who I'm talking to even know one thing about the thing I'm talking about?" Xander looked around the room, NO VOLUNTEERS. "Okey-dokey" with that, Him and Anya went back to the garden and Spike quickly realized one thing, which a second later caused Xander to come back, a very confused Anya following him.

"Angel just went out.." Xander started...

"But there's sunlight outside.." Spike continued... They GASPED.

"THAT MEANS HE'S HUMAN!" They both finished. Chapter End. -  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMING, PLEASE! 


	2. The Engagement Ring

Thank you for reviewing. You guys are cool.

Yume162- Yeah, I know it's VERY common that Buffy's not liking Cordy/Angel together thing, but if she just simply accepts it in the first chapter, then it's kinda less exciting. And, yeah, I think I moved it fast too, I'll work on it. Thanks for reviewing though!

Cursedgirl- Thanks. Heres the second chapter!

You guys are awesome.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHANGES AND VISITS FROM THE PAST-  
By Rachelle Williams

A/N: My friend, Sue, hates Joss Whedon for parting Cordelia and Angel. Although all of my BtVS and AtS loving friends consider Joss to be god, as do I, Sue stopped believing that after You're Welcome aired. So, here's to Sue M. 

Xover: with BtVS

Summary: Set in season three of AtS, Angel has his humanity after saving a group of people who were very powerful, and as a reward for that, they turned Angel into a human. He confesses his love to Cordelia shortly after, and they are going out. But, what happens when one day the Scoobies decide to visit? How will Buffy react? (Note: No Darla, no Connor, no Wesley turning evil (In this fic, he is still with Virginia) and Gunn and Fred happy)

Parings: C/A, B/S, F/G,

Disclaimer: Do you have to remind me for the 100th time how unlucky I am to NOT OWN ANGEL!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/START/

Angel and Gunn walked through the park. Angel looked frustrated, asking questions.

"Tell me, Gunn, what am I supposed to do! I can't handle this! The former love of my life comes back, and is ready to kill the current love of my love, and I'm confused!" Angel nervously babbled. Gunn smiled.

"Relax, man. Everythin' is gonna be cool" Gunn tried to comfort the nervous Angel.

"Oh yeah! How!" Angel screamed, driving attention toward him and Gunn. Gunn calmed him down a little bit to get the breathing steady.

"Man, you gotta breathe, now. You need to breathe. Get used to it" Gunn said.

"I'm scared if I go back, she will try to kill me" Angel's voice obviously shows how much scared he is. 

"Don't worry dude, with Cordelia's new powers as the Higher Being? She'll toast the slay-gal before she can even lift the weapon up" Gunn said as he avoided bumping into two playing children. Angel quietly walked along with Gunn.

At the Hyperion:

Cordelia comes down to see the Scoobies and a very angry Buffy staring at her.

"Hi...?" Cordelia looked at them with confusion in her eyes. Wesley and Fred, clearly alarmed, walk behind the Scoobies. "What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong'? WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong! You being with Angel! That's clearly wrong!" Buffy was fuming. "He was supposed to come to me when he turned human! Not you! I'm the love of his life!" Buffy screamed.

Cordelia took a step back as Buffy stepped towards her, but it wasn't because she was afraid of Buffy, Cordelia was scared because she knew what her powers could do to Buffy.

"Look, Buff, please, try and understand. I was...Well, I was alone and, well, he thought you wanted a normal relationship... y'know, and he decided not to visit. Totally his decision!" Cordelia tried to reason with her.

"Ohhh, stop it!" Buffy screamed continuing towards Cordelia. "You always wanted him, and you couldn't take it that he loved me! I bet he still does. He's just groping you because he thought I didn't want him!" Buffy's rage even scared Spike.

"I don't think that's it" Anya, unknowingly, injected. "Why would she be wearing an engagement ring if this relationship wasn't serious?" Anya asked, pointing to Cordelia's ring finger which was now ringed with a beautiful golden ring with a big diamond in the middle. The whiteness could blind people if directly looked at. Buffy's mouth fell open. 

"Thank you, Anya" Cordelia gritted her teeth. 'Great, now she'll kill me' Cordelia thought. Buffy started towards her, her eyes fuming.

"That should've been mine! You stole it!" Buffy yelled. "Hey, I didn't steal anything. Angel gave it to me a week ago on our anniversary!" Cordelia said defensively, then she got what Buffy was saying. "Ohh..."

Buffy angrily stompled towards Cordelia, but before she could even do something, Cordelia had started floating up, her eyes white. "Uh-oh, another vision!" Fred yelled and she and Wesley made their way to Cordelia. "What do you see?" Wesley asked, concerned.

"A girl, a demon with horns attacking her... In Millrod..." Cordelia's eyes shined brighter and then she was on the floor, gasping for breath. Fred had ran to the speed of light to the phone to inform Gunn and Angel. Wesley had ran to the kitchen for water. The Scoobies looked shocked at what had happened a few minutes ago. "What just happened?" A very confused Xander asked.

"None of your paining bussiness!" Cordelia yelled as she got up of the floor. "How do they even know if you're telling the truth?" Buffy asked evilly looking at her. "Yeah, go bent it over" Cordelia mumbled cursing Buffy. Giles gasped at the swear Cordelia was giving.

Angel and Gunn walked in. Fred slammed the phone down and ran to them. "Cordelia had a vision, guys. You gotta be quick" Fred said. "It's at Millrod" Angel and Gunn had grabbed their weapons and sped out the door before anybody could stop them.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep" Cordelia said, walking up the stairs. "Where are you going to sleep?" Buffy asked coldly. "In my room" Cordelia replied adding a bit more coldness than Buffy. "And where would be that?" Buffy asked. "That's on the fourth, and it's Angel and my room. Happy?" Cordelia ran up the stairs so Buffy could make no more objections.

"They now sleep together! This is-this is just a nightmare!" Buffy shoved her head in her hands. "Well, you moved on from him, so, technically it's okay for him to move on from you" Willow said. She knew Buffy was jealous, but it was also unfair. She moved on to Riley, and she expects Angel to NEVER move on? Buffy was quick to respond.

"No! He shouldn't have moved on! This is him! He loved me! How could he be with someone else?" Buffy was very angry and hurt. "Okay, I know how you feel, and I'm sorry for you, but I think Willow's right" Xander said as he took a place by Willow's side. "I think I agree with him" Giles said as he cleaned his glasses. "I'm gonna go with red" Spike said. "Yes, most certainly, she is right" Anya said, nodding her head to Willow. Tara and Dawn shaked their heads in approval, they were also with Willow. 

"Oh, great! Now you're all taking her side! My, god! What does she do to you!" Buffy angrily stomped out of the door.

FOUR HOURS LATER:

Cordelia was on the couch reading a magazine. The Scoobies were hanging out about and Fred had been behind the counter. Buffy had returned but was still angry, and every now and then threw a glare at Cordelia, but Cordelia just thought that was silly. Angel and Gunn entered. Gunn was completely covered in demon goo and Angel had a umbrella that was completely covered in demon goo.

"See? That's why I brought this umbrella to the fight" Angel laughed at Gunn's gooed form. "Yeah okay!" Gunn sarcastically said before running to the downstairs spare bathroom. Angel went over to Cordelia and kissed her. "Hi, hon" Angel said, smiling a 1000 watt smile at her. Cordelia smiled her 2000 watt smile. Buffy looked jealously.

"Y'know, even though I was your FIRST LOVE, you never smiled that smile at me" Buffy said, jealousy visible in her voice. "That's because you were not his REAL LOVE" Cordelia replied.

Buffy slammed down the magazine she was reading. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Buffy yelled to Angel. Buffy was surprised merrily when Angel looked annoyed. "Hey, you moved on, too! I thought about you day and night and YOU moved on! What the hell did you think I'd do?" Angel said annoyed, finally pouring out all the anger he had at Buffy. He sped upstairs to his room, leaving Buffy baffled.

"Did he just yell at me?" Buffy was in unbelievable shock. How could he yell at her? He was supposed to respond with love and be a gentlemen, but instead, he yelled at her. "How can he yell at me?" Buffy said, disbelieving. Xander shoved his head in his hands. 'Here we go again' Xander thought. She made a big deal about Angel moving on just a few hours ago and now she was blayfing about Angel, her one true love who has done the sensible and logical thing and moved on, yelling at her.

"I'm gonna go to my room" Xander grabbed Anya and ran to their room. Willow sighed, nodded to herself, and ran up the stairs. Tara said nothing, she just sat where she was sitting along with the other remaining. 

"How can this be happening?" Buffy said to herself.

Willow saw Spike standing there, looking at Buffy intently. 'If only she'd notice...' Willow sighed sadly. 

Chapter 2 End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: Please review, but only if you think it was GOOD. Sorry I made Buffy seem like a brat, I realized a few days ago while watching Buffy season 3 that people were SO right about B/A becoming an old story. I was a B/A crazygirl. But now, C/A is a new craze that will definitely grow more popular. 

Next Week's Change and Visits From The Past: Wesley's birthday bash! With only 2 hours to go, the Fang Gang and The Scoobies get ready for the birthday of the year! Plus, Buffy feeling more jealous towards Cordelia. And Gunn liking Ottora Te! AND MORE! 


	3. Surprise, Wesley!

Thanks, reviewers...

Yume162- No, I don't hate Buffy. I'll lighten her up soon. The party will be where Spike comforts her, and Willow is gonna play matchmaker for them. 

Imzadi- Buffy will hook up with Spike, and okay, I'll try to show more Anya. Maybe her and Cordelia could talk about weddings. Imzadi- Thanks for the review(s) I'll try to bring him here, and I was seriously thinking about bringing Kate into here. Now it has been confirmed. She's comin' 

Thanks for all who reviewed and gave suggestions. And if you are wondering who Ottora Te is, I have no idea I just heard it from my friend. 'Love'ya guys lots-  
Rachelle. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHANGES AND VISITS FROM THE PAST-  
By Rachelle Williams

A/N: My friend, Sue, hates Joss Whedon for parting Cordelia and Angel. Although all of my BtVS and AtS loving friends consider Joss to be god, as do I, Sue stopped believing that after You're Welcome aired. So, here's to Sue M. 

Xover: with BtVS

Summary: Set in season three of AtS, Angel has his humanity after saving a group of people who were very powerful, and as a reward for that, they turned Angel into a human. He confesses his love to Cordelia shortly after, and they are going out. But, what happens when one day the Scoobies decide to visit? How will Buffy react? (Note: No Darla, no Connor, no Wesley turning evil (In this fic, he is still with Virginia) and Gunn and Fred happy)

Parings: C/A, B/S, F/G,

Disclaimer: Do you have to remind me for the 100th time how unlucky I am to NOT OWN ANGEL!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/START/

Angel and Cordelia were sitting on the couch, both dressed up for Wesley's birthday party. Angel was holding Cordelia's hand and looking at the ring. "This ring is soo perfect on you" Angel commented while carresing Cordelia's cheek. Cordelia giggled. "Why not? I chose the perfect man" Cordelia kissed Angel. Buffy was looking at them jealously.

"Yeah, the perfect man you STOLE from me!" Buffy whispered, but enough for Cordelia's ears to hear. "What?" Cordelia said angrily from her seat. Buffy had a evil grin on her face, "Yeah" Before long, Buffy was choking on her drink and Cordelia was smiling. Angel couldn't keep from laughing, he burst out. Buffy was confused and freaked out and Xander was feeling like he wasn't there.

"How did you do that?" Buffy's face of confusion made Cordelia grin. "I'm something a WEE bit little special than you" Cordelia settled back down, listing the plans for Wesley's party. "Something more powerful than I am! So, now you are stealing my powers too!" Buffy choked again, this time with no water down her throat. Cordelia snapped her fingers and Buffy was able to breathe again. Gunn laughed from his seat. "Told'ya" Gunn said to Angel.

Xander ran up to his room, to be saved from choking. Anya followed him. Gunn continued laughing seeing the paled look on both Buffy and Xander's faces. "I think we should remove shrouth. Wesley would rather go with the 50's movies style" Cordelia suggested. Angel nodded his head in approval. "How'bout removin' the old golden rod thingy? It's like that Tanchu demon we fought" Gunn shudered as saying the name.

Cordelia smiled, "That's the lining" Angel burst out laughing. Gunn looked embarrassed. Buffy looked on in jealously. "I should've been sitting there, suggesting that.." Buffy muttered. Fred come down the stairs, wearing her dress. Gunn looked at her. His eyes wide as he absorbed the beauty infront of him. "Oh, my god..." Gunn managed. "What?" Fred asked worried. "Do I look bad?" Fred looked at her dress. "No... I mean... You look so beautiful.." Gunn once again drifted into thoughts. Fred giggled at the face Gunn made.

"Yo, there!" Angel brought Gunn out of his thoughts. "Are you going to stand there or do your bowtie already?" Gunn quickly started tying them. Cordelia marked one last thing and turned to Angel. "Tada! I'm done!" Cordelia said, putting on a smile that always made Angel's heart melt. Buffy felt her jealousy rise. That's it. Buffy rushes up the stairs to her room.

"What's her problem?" Gunn asked, finally annoyed with the way Buffy was acting with Cordelia. "Nothing, jealousy is eating her because her ex-boyfriend has gotten together with her rival from high-school" Cordelia happily churred away. "Why is she sooo immature?" Fred asked. "That's something NO ONE will ever know" Cordelia smiled.

Suddenly, Cordelia's cell rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" Cordelia spoke into the phone. "Hello?" Virginia said from the other side of it. "Wesley is getting more eager to leave the Opera-Theater. I can keep him in here for another 2 hours. Be ready soon" With that, Virginia shut the cell. "Well, looks like Wes is getting bored at the Opera-Ottora" Cordelia announced. "Impossible! Ottora Te's performances are the best!" Gunn exclaimed, then realized he said it outloud. "Hey, I was cool before I met you guys, 'kay? Don't dump it on me!" Gunn angrily sat down on the couch.

"It's okay, baby. No one's judging you" Fred consoled Gunn. Angel and Cordelia were holding in mounds of laughter that itched to get out. "Ottora Te is famous. You must just like her" Fred patted Gunn on the back. That was it. Angel and Cordelia burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, at the Ottora Te Opera:

Ottora Te is performing 'Moonlight Crystal' as Wesley and Virginia look on. Wesley is looking incredibly bored, while Virginia trying to hide her boreness by acting enthusiastic. Wesley turns his head away from the stage and Virginia face turns to the boreness she was really feeling. Wesley turns back and she has a huge smile on her face like she's enjoying it.

"How can you possibly sit through this?" Wesley asked, his eyesbrows up in disgust. Virginia turns. "C'on! This is sooooo great! Look, look, the French Horn!" Virginia used her best fake enthusiastic voice. Wesley looked at the stage and Virginia's face showed the boreness openly. Wesley turned to look at her and her face had reverted back to the big smiley one.

Wesley sighed and eased in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He forces his eyes open every time sleep hits them. "Maybe we should just...go..." Wesley yawns. Virginia notes the time on her watch. Only half an hour has past since the phone call to Cordelia. "Let's wait till it's finished. Only one and a half hour to go" Virginia said and Wesley groaned. "Why do we have stay here until the end of this unbelievably boring, relen--" Wesley looked around to see glaring people.

"Oh.." Wesley groans and steadies himself on the seat.

Meanwhile, in Buffy's room:

Willow enters. Buffy is pacing hardly back and forth, anger swirling in her. "Hey, how are you doing?" Willow asked gently. "BAD! How can Angel choose her over me! I'm the love of his life and I deserve to be with him! So what if she is his Seer? Champions and Seers can have a platonic relationship, can't they!" Buffy's outburst shakes Willow to the core. "Well, no--" Willow started but was cut off. "NO! IT'S A YES!" Buffy dropped face-first to her bed."I came back from the dead, Will" Buffy's muffled voice came. 'Okay, now I seriously have to do something..." Willow thought and exited.

Spike lied on the bed in his room, looking up at the ceiling. Focused. The door opened and he jumped at the sound. "Willow!" He was relieved. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Spike, the relationship between Cor and Angel is taking a lot out of Buffy. I think you should come to the party" Willow said. "Why? Can't the poof handle her well?" Spike's jealousy had grown. "No, plus, he's really just staying away from her" Willow said. Spike sighed, got up and nodded. "Fine, fine. I'll just go ask peaches if he's gonna lend me one of his tuxes" Spike exited. Willow looked relieved. 'Thank god, he said yes. Buffy's really gonna need him. And I know just how much he wants her..." Willow exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Downstairs:

Cordelia was sitting on the couch as Anya sat down beside her. "Hi, Cordelia" She greeted. "Hi, Anya" Cordelia replied. "So, I heard your wedding's in 5 weeks?" Anya asked. "Yes, it is. But why?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "I was just wondering, who's gonna be your florist?" Anya asked. "Uhh, y'know what? We haven't really decided it yet. But, I bought my wedding dress already. And I keep it safe in Fred's room so that Angel doesn't see it, 'cause it's bad luck" Cordelia said.

"Really? Who's the designer?" Anya asked, VERY interested. "Vasian" Cordelia said. "Vasian? Never heard of it" Anya informed. "It's a store with cheap wedding dresses. We couldn't afford one from any high-priced place" Cordelia said. "Oh, money saving! So where is this place?" Anya asked in an excited tone. "Uh..." Cordelia was creeped out.

Fred came out of the kitchen with the cake. Gunn came in from the garden. "Yo, all done!" Gunn said as he helped Fred with the cake. "Chocolate?" Gunn questioned. "Yeah, Wes likes it" Fred informed. Angel looked at his watch. 'Only one hour to go, plus Spike-radio-active wanted to come' He thought. Spike came down, wearing Angel's second best tux. 'I'm always second best' the bleach blonde thought. Buffy came down, wearing a long, pink gown. Cordelia looked up to see her glaring. "Oh" Angel looked at Buffy. "You look nice" He commented. Buffy even didn't look at him. "Eh. Atleast didn't stake me.." Angel shrugged it off. Spike, however, could not keep his eyes off of her. Soon, the rest of the Scoobies came down from their rooms, ready for the party. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Fred opened the door to reveal...

Lindsey and Kate. "Hi!" Kate hugged Fred and she hugged back. "Oh, so nice to see you!" Fred replied. Cordelia soon joined her. The Fang Gang hugged and shaked hands with the two visitors. The Scoobies were waiting for an introduction. "Uh, Lindsey, Kate, meet our guests,um, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Tara, Anya, Spike and Buffy, a.k.a the Scoobies" Cordelia introduced them. "Uh, Scoobies, these people are, well, Lindsey and Kate McDonald. Shake hands" They shaked hands.

Lindsey and Angel talked to each other as both the Fang Gang girls busied Kate in an 'catching up' conversation. The Scoobies felt uncomfortable. They had no one but each other to talk to, oh, and there was Gunn, but he wasn't really paying them any attention.

Cordelia's cell rang again. "Hello?" "Hello, Cordelia?" It was Virginia. "We are in the parking lot, you should finish up soon, we'll be there in half hour. Take care" The other line cut off. "Hey, guys!" All of the people in the room looked up at her. "We have half an hour. Get ready" Everyone had decided which place they'd hide in and who would check if there was any disturbance. Now, 3 minutes to complete half an hour, all the guests had arrived, the lights were turned off and everyone was hiding. "Ohh, power went off" Wesley said from outside. "Yeah. So, I guess we should go in?" Virginia said. Wesley unlocked the door and stepped in and was surprised by about 50 people saying...

"SURPRISE!" Wesley was shocked, and Virginia was giggling. "Happy birthday, Wes, my man" Gunn cheered from the crowd of people. "We love you!" Fred said. "OH MY GOD! You guys!" Wesley almost had tears in his eyes. "Thanks" Wesley hugged each one of them. "May your birthday wish be granted" Anya said. "Oh, that's--Oh! Kate, Lindsey! And LILAH!" He hugged the ex-evil lawyers, then Kate. "It has been 2 years!" "We know!" The three said together. "This is the best birthday I've ever had. Thanks, you guys. Thank you so much!" Wesley had started crying. "Oh, come on, what are you? A girl?" Angel said. Wesley laughed and hugged him. "Happy 28th birthday" Cordelia hugged Wesley.

They headed to the garden, which when Wesley stepped foot in, he gasped. "Oh, my god!" The garden was decorated with christmas lights, there were chairs, tables and a long buffet table around and plus, a bar with music. Lorne was the bartender and music host. "Hey, happy birthyear, Wes!" Lorne congratulated. "Oh, I love you guys!" Wesley, once again, hugged each one of them. "If you want to thank anyone, thank Virginia. She helped us out a lot" Angel informed him. Wesley kissed Virginia and gave her a long hug. "Thanks a lot, Gini" Wesley said as he pulled apart. "You're welcome" She kissed him again.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" Lorne announced on his microphone. He put on 'I'm So Excited' by the Pointer Sisters. Everyone had took their seat, Gunn was still digging at the buffet table. Willow looked from Spike to Buffy. "Hey, why don't you two dance?" Willow suggested. Buffy and Spike looked at Willow, then at each other. They both shrugged. "Okay" They said in unison.

Chapter 3 end--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, guys. I was getting tired writing this. The next chapter will have a lot of Spuffy fluff. My pocket money will get cut off soon but it's all worth it, if you keep reviewing, and NOT POST FLAMES.

Rachelle. 


	4. Party!

Thanks for the feedback.   
Imzadi- Thanks. Actually, bringing Lindsey in was a good idea. Thanks alot for suggesting! The Lilah thing just popped into my mind. Since Lindsey is here, why not bring in a non-evil Lilah? And, yes, Spike will bring Buffy out of her bratty attitude. 

**minuet1264-Thanks alot. Expect chapter 5 in a few days! **

**Scarllet Antonia- I'm so glad you like it! And yes, Buffy fuming is always fun. This chapter is Buffy/Spike fluffiness. Expect Angel/Cordy fluffiness too! And, my friend Sue will be very happy to know you agree with her. **

CHANGES AND VISITS FROM THE PAST- 

**By Rachelle Williams**

**A/N: My friend, Sue, hates Joss Whedon for parting Cordelia and Angel. Although all of my BtVS and AtS loving friends consider Joss to be god, as do I, Sue stopped believing that after You're Welcome aired. So, here's to Sue M. **

**Xover: with BtVS**

**Summary: Set in season three of AtS, Angel has his humanity after saving a group of people who were very powerful, and as a reward for that, they turned Angel into a human. He confesses his love to Cordelia shortly after, and they are going out. But, what happens when one day the Scoobies decide to visit? How will Buffy react? (Note: No Darla, no Connor, no Wesley turning evil (In this fic, he is still with Virginia) and Gunn and Fred happy) **

**Parings: C/A, B/S, F/G, **

**Disclaimer: Do you have to remind me for the 100th time how unlucky I am to NOT OWN ANGEL!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** /START/**

"Why don't you two dance?" Willow suggested to Buffy and Spike. They both looked at Willow, then at each other and shrugged. "Okay" They agreed. Willow motioned for Lorne, and the green-skinned demon quickly put on 'The Way You Look Tonight' (I forgot the artist's name, Smiles sheepishly ) Buffy and Spike got up and went to the dance floor. They started dancing slowly to the soft music. Willow smiled. This was the right way. If only Buffy would grow up and see to the future, she'd seen how great Spike was for her.

"Don't they look absolutely adorable?" Cordelia said, pointing at Spike and Buffy. "Yeah" If it would've been 3 years ago, Angel would've clawed Spike's eyes out, but now, he was rather glad. "Oh, look, Charles, Buffy is dancing with Spike" Fred pointed out to Gunn, who was shoving mountain range of food into his mouth. "Really? Radioactive with blondie-gal? Well, that's interesting.." Gunn kept shoving food into his mouth. Wesley and Virginia were holding hands. "Thanks a lot for doing this" Wesley said. "Oh, come on, what are girlfriends for?" Virginia said and kissed Wesley.

"Gunn! You got chilly sauce all over my new Armani suit!" Lorne complained and Gunn laughed in response. "Oh, come on now, greens, don't tell me yellow is your color!" Gunn laughed. "But it is.." Lorne lost track.

"Angel?" Cordelia asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah?" Angel said. "When we have a baby, what will you want it to be?" Cordelia asked. "A girl" Replied Angel. "Yeah-huh? Why?" "I dunno. Guess I've always wanted a daughter, and plus, she will be just like you" Angel shrugged. "How are you SO sure?" Cordelia asked him. "I just am" They smiled at each other.

Buffy's eyes fell on the smiling couple and she stopped dancing. Spike pulled away and looked at her. "Buffy?" Spike asked. "I-I, need water" Buffy ran to the buffet table where there were bottles of water. "Spike?" Willow came to stand next to him. "What's the matter?" "The poof and his to-be-bride were being a couple" Replied Spike. Willow shook her head in disappointment. '_When is Buffy gonna accept it is over?_' Willow sadly thought.

Buffy looked again at the couple and her eyes filled with tears. This time they were kissing. Buffy sobbed quietly. Then, wiping the tears away with a handkerchief, taking a water bottle, she made her way back to the bleach blonde vampire and redhead witch. "Hi, guys" Buffy was glad she didn't wear mascara today. It would've all washed out. Her face did look pale from crying, but it was not **that **noticeable. "Buffy, did you cry?" Willow was sure she did, but tried to act like she didn't know. "No! Why would I cry? So, Angel and Cordy are together. It's not that bad" Buffy said, although pain was wrenching her heart. "Are you sure you don't wanna go upstairs?" Willow confirmed. "No, it's okay. Plus, this is a great party. Who'd wanna miss it?" Buffy tried her best to smile. "Okay" Willow walked away, once again leaving Spike and Buffy alone.

Lorne walked up to the two 'love-birdies' to confirm another song. "Hey, munchkins. So, what would you like me to put on after I announce your engagement to the guests?" Lorne asked. Angel gazed lovingly at Cordelia. "The Way We Were" They both said together. "The Way We Were, it is then" Lorne walked away. Cordelia pulled her gaze away from Angel to see, Spike and Buffy talking to each other. '_This is definitely shaping into a great party.._' Cordelia thought.

Lorne steadied the Mic and spoke into it. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I inform you of the very beautiful thing that has happened just a week ago, on Angel O'Brian and Cordelia Chase' 2 year Anniversary. The night hit 12'o'clock, and Mr. O'Brian, got down on one knee" The girls in the room held their breath as Lorne took a beat. "And then, he got out a diamond ring, the size of her fist" The crowd laughed a little as Lorne took another beat.

"And then, as she, Ms. Chase, held her breath, Mr. O'Brian said these four beautiful words, that would change her life forever, 'Will You Marry Me?'" Everyone in the crowd cheered. "And, 5 weeks from now... On Saturday... Their wedding will take place... And you are ALL invited... Clap your hands people! The couple is sittin' right there!" Lorne clicked on a button and a spotlight suddenly flashed over Angel and Cordelia. They smiled greatfully at Lorne.

"And now, speech from the birthday boy, and best man, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Clap your hands harder! And, this is only his birthday speech" Lorne announced and climbed off the stage. He walked over to Angel and Cordelia and smiled.

"Thanks so much, Lorne. Oh, did you make that up by yourself!" Cordelia asked him. "Yep. Anything for the _Golden-Couple_" Lorne winked at them and took off. The Way We Were slowly chimed through the speakers.

"Care to dance? Well, again?" Spike asked as he held out his hand to Buffy. "Sure.." Buffy giggled and took his hand and they started dancing again. Willow was looking at them from her table. '_They are SO meant to be together_" She thought.

Buffy felt something between her and Spike. Something felt right. Maybe he was...No...Or, yes... "Spike?" Buffy asked. "Yeah, 'luv?" Spike responded. "Nothing" They kept dancing. '_Maybe, this is it..._' Buffy thought. Buffy shook her head. No, this can't happen. But, she didn't know, Willow was gonna make it happen...

"GUNN!" Lorne was fuming. "What?" Gunn asked, or morely laughed. "Why are you always taking your squirts at my suit!" Lorne yelled. "Gotta do somethin' to get you out of that suit. You look horrible!" Gunn said. "Yellow is my color!" Lorne wiped away the tomato sauce Gunn squirted on him on purpose. "And sauce? What is it, your friend, or somethin'?" Lorne angrily walked away. "Boo-hoo!" Gunn screamed to Lorne.

On the stage, Wesley finished his birthday speech with.. "And, to my friends, Cordelia Chase and Angel O'Brian, happy wedding day. I'm so glad you chose me to be Best Man, well, first Best Man anyways" With that, Wesley climbed down from the stage.

"This is great, nuh?" Dawn said to the Scoobies who were sitting together on a family table. "Yeah-huh. I mean, how many times do you come upon such great couples?" Giles nodded his head. "'Couples'?" Xander looked at Giles questioningly. "Yes, y'know, Virginia and Wesley, Angel and Cordelia, Fred and Gunn, Buffy and—" He dropped silent. Nobody asked him anything else because they knew from the day Sweet's havoc struck. Maybe Buffy didn't get it, but they did. (A/N: Ah, yes, in this fic, Buffy and Spike didn't kiss at the end of OMWF)

Spike was never like this. He was an annoying guy with an English accent who only Dawn and Willow liked. But the rest of the gang did feel sympathy for him. How many vampires without a soul fall for a Slayer? 'None' is a strong enough word. Buffy was expelled from Heaven, but that doesn't mean she has to go after the past. They knew from the start this would end in disaster.

Flashback:

Buffy came running down from her room. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Even Spike, although he was standing. "Guys, I've decided something" Buffy announced. Everyone forgot what they were doing and looked to her. "I'm going to L.A" Buffy finished. Spike's dead heart almost jumped in his chest. Los Angeles? Isn't that where the poof lives? Spike felt like he had to vomit.

"_Buffy, why in the name of God, would you like to go to Los Angeles?" Giles inquired. "Because I want to see somebody" Buffy replied. They all knew who 'Somebody' was. Angel. Her first love. Her everything. Her heart. The guy who thought she was the center of his world. _

_Spike felt exactly like the time he and Dru broke up. Why does bad things always happen to him? Why couldn't he just be someone else? Why did he have to meet Buffy? Why couldn't have Angelus just killed the Slayer? His heart ached as he thought what would happen. She and Angel would kiss or something. Or Angel would be all puppy-eyed. God.. _

"_Why? What's in L.A?" Both Anya and Dawn questioned. "A friend" Willow said as an explanation. What else would she say? The love of Buffy's life? That would be inappropriate and uncomfortable. _

_Xander coughed disgusted. Tara headed up to her and Willow's room. Willow followed her. Giles cleaned his glasses and put them back on. "Buffy, are you sure?" Giles confirmed. "Yes" Buffy said firmly. The elderly Watcher sighed. "Okay. Fine. We'll leave for L.A tomorrow" He said and got up. Xander took Anya by her hand and left for his apartment. Spike disappeared into the kitchen to cry. Leaving Buffy and Dawn. _

"_I'll go pack" Dawn left. Buffy was now alone. _

End Flashback...

Giles smiled a little "—And Spike" He finished. Everyone nodded in agreement. Buffy always thought Angel would end up being 'The One' but now, all of those thoughts proved wrong. There is no reason to hold on to the past. It is done and gone. She started thinking if that song was really of any feelings, because if it was, then Spike felt something about her. Maybe love.

Lorne back out in the garden, keeping watch. Looking around. Eyeing Gunn suspiciously. He kept walking. He got up on the stage. "An announcement. It seems, not only is this a elegant English party, but also has an taste of American in it" Lorne said, and the people in the party chattered around in confusion. Virginia snickered, pink with glee. "Truth Or Dare!" Lorne said, surprised himself, holding the 'Special Events' card.

"Wow, seems like Ms. Virginia has made some interesting arrangements along with the elegant ones. So, lets play I guess" Lorne said. Everyone crowded around a spot where Lorne would pick out cards with people's names on them. "Okay, the first one to go is... Angel!" Lorne said, forming a cheeky smile.

"Alright" Angel shrugged. "Truth or dare?" Lorne asked. "Truth" Angel replied. "Okay, Angelcakes, tell me, what happened that night in Caritas on Gunn's birthday?" Lorne snickered. "Me and Cordy got drunk and groiny" Angel smiled. Buffy choked on her drink then started laughing hysterically. Finally she was accepting Angel and Cordelia's relationship.

"Whoa! Too much info there, chapster" Lorne said, disgusted. He fumbled around in the box again then pulled out another card. "Spike!" Lorne said. Spike paled. What was he gonna do? How did his name even get there? He found his answer when he saw Angel smiling evilly. '_That bloody poofster!_' Spike thought. "Truth or dare, fifi?" Lorne asked. "Dare" Spike replied. Yes, he wasn't revealing anything that easy. "Okay...Kiss Buffy" Lorne winked at Willow, and she nodded her head. This was a plan. They knew Spike was gonna pick dare.

"WHAT!" Spike screamed out, half-expecting Angel to scream out with him, but then he heard his grandsire's laughter. "Go on, do it" Angel didn't feel jealous at all. "You—" Spike froze as he felt Buffy's lips touch his. Angel cheered and soon everyone else cheered with him. Finally, after 3 minutes of kissing, Buffy had to part for oxygen. "Oh.." was all Spike could manage. Spike felt like mush. His cheeks became rosy red. '_Did she just do what I thought she did?_' Spike thought.

Buffy smiled at Spike and walked back to standing beside Anya. Spike hid behind a group of men. "Alright, intense much. Sooo, another one..." Lorne fumbled around in the box again. "Lindsey!" Lorne announced. Lindsey stepped up. "Truth or dare, my man?" Lorne asked. "Truth" Lindsey replied. "Okay, truth it is. How much do you love Kate?" Lorne asked. "More than anyone or anything in this world. I could give up my life for her" Lindsey said. Kate felt tears weld up in her eyes. "Oh..." She walked up to Lindsey and kissed him. "Now that's what I call 'Love!'" Lorne said as he clapped his hands.

Anya walked up to Cordelia. "Hi, Cordy" Anya said. She was gonna find out her choice no matter what. She wasn't gonna let Cordelia's wedding beat hers. "Hi, Anya" Cordelia said, deadpanned. Why wasn't this woman just leaving her alone? "I just wanted to ask you, who do you have in mind to take photographs?" Anya asked, her smile widening.

"It's some guy Angel saved from a demon while he was still a vampire" Cordelia said. "Is he a professional?" Anya asked, excited. "Yes. His name is Harry something" Cordelia said. "Is that his last name?" Anya asked. "Yeah" Cordelia lied. For a vengeance demon, Anya was pretty stupid.

"Thanks a lot. Okay, caterer?" Anya asked, like a journalist asking for story details. "Okay, y'know what? Why don't you come to me after 3 weeks, and then ask" Cordelia said. The wedding was in five weeks, how did Anya expect to get all the details before they were even discussed about? Anya smiled "Okay" she said and walked off. "Oh, thank god!" Cordelia was relieved.

Spike was felt like a cupid had hit him with its love arrow. It's not like he didn't feel like this before, when he was human, he fell in love with a girl named Diana, who totally insulted him on every occasion. He did let her insult him one last time, before he morphed into vamp face and killed every one of her men then finally raped and killed her, he felt like this when he fell for Drusilla, who also left him, then, from the start, a forbidden love, Buffy. He fell in love with all the wrong women, but now, he was feeling like his love interest in Buffy was right.

Buffy realized now that she had a soft corner in her heart for Spike that was spreading more by the minute. She felt a new her, a new her that wasn't connected to Angel or Riley or any of the other guys she's dated, but someone who could be her soulmate. Who was devoted, who loved her very much. Angel used to love her, but if his heart started feeling different, it's not his fault. Cordelia has turned into an amazing woman, she's totally different than the teenage Cordelia Chase Buffy knew. This Cordelia Chase cared, loved everyone in her family, was getting married at 22, didn't care about money. Buffy smiled as she remembered Spike's face after she had kissed him. Very funny and absolutely heard warmingly cute!

Willow watched the bleach blonde vampire and the slayer who were thinking about each other in different corners. This was it. This was the relationship god intended to build. Spike and Buffy were perfect for each other and this party more and more revealed their love for each other. Buffy has come out of the past, just like Angel did 2 years ago when he turned human and started dating Cordelia. Things were calming down.

She saw Anya talking to Virginia, probably trying to get something out of her about Cordy and Angel's wedding. Anya was really jealous. Really, very, jealous. She saw Cordelia's wedding dress, and she came down angrily, complaining to Xander about her wedding dress being bought twice as good than Cordelia's. Xander had laughed in response.

Lorne slammed a newspaper on Gunn's head. "GUNN!" Lorne yelled, beating Gunn up hard with the newspaper while Gunn was hysterically laughing. Lorne's yellow suit is completely covered in sauce. "You ruined my favorite and expensive suit! You black, black idiot!" Lorne screamed as he replaced the newspaper with his mic. Gunn, now seriously getting hurt, started yelling in pain. "Ow, Lorne, ow! LORNE! Stop hitting me with that! LORNE!" Gunn screamed as Fred, instead of helping, stood by and laughed.

Spike ran into Buffy while heading for the blood on the table labeled 'For Vampires... (That means you Spike)' Buffy quietly watched him, her eyes searching, tentative. "What?" Spike broke the awkward silence. "What?" Buffy snapped out of her 'deep in thought' state. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Spike asked, himself knowing why she was looking at him like that. "Oh? No reason" Buffy finally realized what she had done. "Sorry, bye" Buffy awkwardly said, and left. Spike sighed.

Willow felt her patience tumbling. This was getting awkward. She had to do something. Not by 'casting a spell' but by playing matchmaker. She was gonna get the two blondes together no matter what happened. The redhead nodded proudly.

Chapter 4 end----

Okay, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. The next chapter will be 'Party-P2' that means this chapter's story is continued on the fifth. Please be patient. I've got to go shopping with my mom, or I would've made this chapter longer and established some important things. Okay, so, please review, but no flames, and, thanks for the reviews you already gave me. You guys are cool!


	5. Party P2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Hi again, Imzadi-Thanks for the comment and yes, expect a sequel with Anya and Xander's wedding where they don't break up Actually, I was gonna write'you stupid, ass idiot!' but then my brother Spike walked in, and then don't ask. And I wanted to show more Lindsey/Kate. **

**CHANGES AND VISITS FROM THE PAST-**

** By Rachelle Williams**

**A/N: My friend, Sue, hates Joss Whedon for parting Cordelia and Angel. Although all of my BtVS and AtS loving friends consider Joss to be god, as do I, Sue stopped believing that after You're Welcome aired. So, here's to Sue M. **

**Xover: with BtVS**

**Summary: Set in season three of AtS, Angel has his humanity after saving a group of people who were very powerful, and as a reward for that, they turned Angel into a human. He confesses his love to Cordelia shortly after, and they are going out. But, what happens when one day the Scoobies decide to visit? How will Buffy react? (Note: No Darla, no Connor, no Wesley turning evil (In this fic, he is still with Virginia) and Gunn and Fred happy) **

**Parings: C/A, B/S, F/G, **

**Disclaimer: Do you have to remind me for the 100th time how unlucky I am to NOT OWN ANGEL!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** /START/**

"Honey?" Angel asked. Cordelia moved her gaze from the party to stare at Angel. "Yes, sweetie?" She asked. "Why don't you go talk to Buffy?" Angel said. Cordelia knew she'd have to face Buffy and talk to her about this and this was the perfect timing. Maybe she could even talk to Buffy about Spike. "That's a great idea" Cordelia kissed Angel and made her way to Willow and Buffy's table where Buffy was sitting alone.

"Hey, Buffster" Cordelia greeted, like any other girl would to a best friend.

"Hey, Cordy" Buffy greeted. Cordelia studied the slayer; her gaze wasn't at her, or Angel, but towards...Spike. Cordy smiled approvingly.

"So, Spike, huh?" Cordelia asked, making Buffy jump. Cordelia giggled and sat down next to Buffy. "Go talk to him. The kiss must've proved...quite alot, but still, the guy needs some lover's talk" Cordelia said.

Buffy nodded. This isn't like a movie or Shakespeare book where a kiss is worth a thousand words, this was the real life where talking would make things better.

"Tell me, how did you and Angel become a couple?" Buffy was amazed how easily, without having to suffer unbearable pain and stutter, she could mention Cordelia and Angel as a couple.

Cordelia blushed. Buffy giggled at her face. "Okay..." The brunette started...

Flashback:

_Angel enters the Hyperion looking happy. The gang turns around to look at him. _

"_Hey, guys" Angel greeted. "Hey" Everyone said together. Angel stood at the entrance, smiling. "Um...Angel, what are you doing?" Wesley questioned. _

"_Well, spot some things!" Angel said, sounding like an eager kid waiting for the Christmas gifts to be opened. The gang studied Angel for awhile. They looked at him in confusion until they noticed...Angel's cheeks had color in them, they gasped._

"_Oh, my god, Angel!" Fred was happy. "How did this happen!" Wesley asked, amazed. _

"_Well, the people who I saved were also some type of Gypsies, and so, as a reward for that, **THEY TURNED ME HUMAN!**" Angel said, happily. Cordelia sadly looked down. Now he was gonna go to Buffy, and they were gonna be happy. This was the worst day for her. _

_On the other side, Angel was nervous. How was he gonna tell Cordelia that he actually loved her? That Buffy now meant nothing to him? She wouldn't believe him. That one time he turned human, he was off with Buffy, and he couldn't be more thankful that he was turned vampire in a few days, because then he wouldn't have noticed Cordelia, the girl he REALLY loved. _

"_That's great" Cordelia said, but her voiced cracked. Angel immediately knew why she was sad. It was because of Buffy, that Cordelia thought now he'd run for the blonde slayer, but no-se-rai, that was not happening. The past is done and gone, it's time to move on. _

_2 weeks later: _

_Cordelia was going through some files. No one was around, so she had the time to cry. "Cordelia?" Angel's voice called out. Cordelia quickly wiped the tears away and looked at Angel. She put on a fake smile. "Hey, Angel" Cordelia said. "What's the matter?" She asked when she saw Angel nervously looking at the floor. "Um...I was just wondering...Would you go out with me?" Angel asked, looking up, hoping the answer would be yes. Cordelia's eyes widened. "Wha...What about Buffy?" Cordelia asked. _

"_She's my past and, I realized I loved you..." Angel felt like fainting with nervousness. Cordelia smiled. She made her way to him. "I love you too, and yes I will go out with you" Cordelia said and she kissed him. The rest of the gang came in and started cheering. _

"_Oh, Angel..Cordy...I've never been so happy in my entire life!" Believe it or not, that was Gunn. "Oh! You guys!" Cordelia hugged them, and Angel joined in the group hug. _

End Flashback...

"Wow, really?" Buffy asked, amazed. "Yeah, it was beautiful" Cordelia smiled.

"Oh, look at the lighting!" Anya complained to Xander. "If this is the kind of lighting for a birthday party, then think what the wedding will be like!" Anya looked at Xander. He shrugged. "BETTER THAN OURS!" Anya screamed.

Lorne walked in again wearing a purple suit. "Okay, now you look good!" Gunn said and Lorne gave him an icy glare that Gunn thought was hilarious.

(Okay, on with Buffy and Spike)

Spike looked at labels on bottles of blood. "Pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig, pig...Oh, please, it's Angel-poof's party!" Finally giving up, Spike picked up a bottle and drank, only to pull away and grimace. "Couldn't have contacted the bloodbank in the hospital..." Spike muttered as he forced himself to take another sip.

Buffy was forcing herself to go over to Spike and talk to him. It was for all's good, and Buffy knew she had to take action for it to work. She finally mustered up courage to walk over to him. "Hi" Buffy greeted. "Oh...Hey...Buffy" Spike said, managing an uncomfortable smile. "So, how's the blood? Well, I wouldn't actually know, because I, y'know, didn't order it or am in habit of drinking it, just-just-just asking you..." Buffy blabbered like a school-girl asking an amazingly cute guy out.

Spike's eyebrow rose. What was she trying to say? Finally, he realized and his eyes widened. _"She's asking me out on a DATE!" _Spike's mind panicked. But why was he panicking? Perhaps because he was nervous. Great, now he was the blabbering, panicking school-boy who has just been asked out by an incredibly cute girl. "Anyway, I was just wondering...Can we go out, like, tomorrow night? Y'know, there are good bars in L.A and I heard about a bar called Stick's, it's around the corner and is supposed to be pretty good..." Buffy nervously asked. Spike stood there silent.

Lorne came running in and avoided Gunn's table especially. He walked on stage. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen...That includes you..." Lorne glares at Gunn, who doesn't get it but then gets it was an insult when he sees Fred struggling to keep a straight face. "It's time to cut the cake..." Two peace-loving demons from Lorne's bar brought in the cake Fred and Cordelia had made. They set it down gently on the table. There were 28 candles in it, displaying Wesley's age. Everyone gathered behind the birthday boy. "Make a wish, Wes!" Lorne yelled to Wesley from behind the crowd. Wesley made his wish and then blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and singed happy birthday. Wesley cut the cake. Everyone was cheering.

Well, you can obviously tell this stalled the answer to Buffy and Spike's trip to Stick's, but do not worry, the author of this story will keep you waiting only a few more paragraphs. (With a little assistance from Willow! **wink, wink**) Willow walked over to Buffy. "Hey, Buff, have you talked to Spike yet?" the redhead asked. "I asked him out for drinks. But, the respond is still pending" Buffy looked at the floor. "Then go talk to him. If you're not there to listen, how can he tell you what his decision is?" Willow asked. Buffy looked up at her friend, slowly nodded and started to move towards where Spike was standing.

Spike stood in the corner drinking blood. Buffy approached him. "Hi" Spike freaked and looked at Buffy. It was time... "Hey" The bleach blonde greeted. "So, will you—go to Stick's.. with... uh, me?" Buffy said, looking at the ground because she knew if she looked him in the eyes, it was a fainting-game. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, O—okay" Spike finally said. Buffy's face lit up. "Ok, tomorrow, then" and with that, she walked away. Once she left, Spike downed his blood in one go, coughed and looked up. "Damn"

Chapter 5 end-

IT'S VVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY SHORT! I KNOW! SORRY! I'm afraid to say, I might be on a short writer's block. There are NO ideas coming to mind, AND I'm sterving out of energy. There are studies and other stuff, plus I completely forgot I had this chapter to finish! And now I run a 'FORUM'-HOSPITAL! So, I had to finish this one short because if I wanted to make this chapt longer, it would be on hold for 6 more months! Are any of you reading this?


End file.
